


Monsters and Organs

by hollowfirefly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, pining remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowfirefly/pseuds/hollowfirefly
Summary: Remus figured out years before that people just don’t like what they cannot understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but I really like where I'm taking it. So, here is a prologue type thing to introduce our narrator, Remus.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Leave comments, kudos, tell your friends, etc!
> 
> Thank you!

Sometimes Remus thought about things for far too long.

He thought about the dandelions that grew out of the side of Sirius’ house. He thought about the way Sirius never gave up a chance to laugh, even when the joke was below par. He even thought about that time not so long ago when Sirius brushed up against Remus for a moment too long before catching up to James.

Remus learned the art of concealing a blush in middle school when the class bully, Damian, made sure that Remus didn’t blush over another boy again. Apparently, that was uncalled for by both students and teachers. Damian never did get reprimanded.

Remus figured out years before that people just don’t like what they cannot understand.

James and Sirius knew he was gay. It came out at a party once. Well, a party between them. Peter had been there, but Remus always figured Peter didn’t remember anything anyway. They had been playing a game of truth or dare. The dares were always minimalistic compared to the pranks they usually pulled. Remus rarely took part in their pranks, unless they were absolutely and completely harmless (which they rarely were). Remus liked to choose truth because Sirius was awful at thinking of questions and James would usually ask simple ones.

Except when Sirius asked if Remus had a crush on anyone.

Remus was caught off guard. He shrugged it off and simply said no. The guys had not believed him however and prodded him until he finally told them that he hadn’t met a guy he felt for yet. Remus thought Sirius would be the one to freak out and yell at him for never telling them that he wasn’t straight. Surprisingly, Sirius had just nodded, laughed it off, and walked out of the dorm to “get some water.”

God, what a dirty lie he had told. Remus had met someone, but how would he ever tell anyone he had fallen in love with the craziest boy he knew? It was too dangerous; their friendship was too important.

But Remus had that problem of thinking too much and he thought about the time that Sirius snuck into Remus’ bed, mumbled something about a nightmare, and curled under the blanket. Remus snuck over and wrapped his arm around Sirius, pulling Sirius’ closer to Remus than they had ever been. The next morning Sirius was gone and they never spoke about it again.

Yeah, Remus thought about that a lot.

It was the start of a new term, however. Year 11. This was the year that would determine where everybody went after school. In just a year, Remus would no longer have to worry about seeing Sirius every day, seeing his smiles, hearing his voice, hoping he would slip into Remus’ bed just one more time…

Remus took a deep breath and picked up his things as he walked into Hogwarts School. One more year and then he could rest easy, yet somehow that thought made his heart ache more.


End file.
